Magic at Heart
by ApocalypticPyro
Summary: A young girl from the U.S. is given the oppertunity to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She does attend the school, but will her strength fail as her past catches up with her? Rated PG-13 for ----- (see details in story).


**Author:** ApocalypticPyro

**Title:** Magic at Heart

**Summary: **Daria, a 13-year-old from New York, gets a letter from a Wizarding school in England. Unbeknownst to her, it is one of the most prestigious schools in the Wizarding community, Hogwarts. Daria grew up in the care of her aunt and uncle, and never learned that her parents were wizards, trained in the arts of witchcraft and wizardry, as she was to be. When she did learn, she set off for England to begin her training. 

**Timeframe:** About 20 years after the 7th book (that has not yet been written)

**Rating:** PG-13 for sensitive issues, such as rape, murder, and drug overdosing. 

**Author's Note:** Hey, it's me! ^_^ and I'm writing another fic (actually, it's my first fic under this name)!! Evil plot bunnies! *snarls* Anyways, I'd just like to say, that this is my first Harry Potter fic, I don't expect that much of a response, but ah well. This is NOT an OC/HP fic…it's an OC/OC fic, for those of you who are into romances. I don't know what happens in the 7th book, so most of the plotline was made up by myself. If any of it is true to the plot line of the rest of the Harry Potter legacy, please read the disclaimer below. My friend is also writing a fic, so I might incorporate some of the things she put into her story into this one. It's kind of a joint thing. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Okay, here I go. I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters. They are property of the wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowling. Any of the plot lines that I make up are property of me (even though most of them are pretty popular) and if they are in fact what J.K. Rowling has in store for her characters, then they are property of her. No exceptions *waggles finger*. Will, Morgaine, Daria, Aunt Mary, Uncle John, uh…Roselyn, Roselyn, and Jake are all of my characters. More will arise sooner or later, as more chapters are written. Oh, and Alexandra is my friend's character ((Go Brittany!! Love your story!!! ^_^))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Of Wizardry and Nightmares

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daria waited anxiously by the door to the apartment that she shared with her aunt and uncle, pacing up and down the hall. Her entrance letter to St. Joseph's Private School was coming today. Today was the day she learned whether or not she got into the most prestigious school in New York. 

When her aunt opened the door, Daria nearly tackled her, ripping the golden envelope out of the older woman's fingers. She gave her aunt a quick peck on the cheek and ran to the kitchen, ripping open the envelope. 

"It's finally here!" she said excitedly, looking up at her aunt & uncle, who sat at the kitchen table. "My acceptance letter is here!" 

"That's wonderful dear," said Aunt Mary, a frail-looking woman with high cheekbones and flaming red hair. 

"Congratulations, sweetheart," said her Uncle John, who looked about as frail as his wife, but had jet-black hair. 

Mary and John Caret lived in a small New York apartment in Manhattan, a tiny place to raise the daughter of John's deceased sister, Roselyn, and his brother-in-law, Jake Linden. Daria's father, Jake, had been a drug addict, and had died from ODing on cocaine when Daria was 3. Her mother had died when Dar was at the tender age of 4, but no one in the family liked to talk about the way Dar's mother had died. Daria herself had witnessed both of her parent's deaths from under her tiny bed in their old home. 

After her parent's died, Dar was given to the state of New York, then they handed her over to Roselyn's brother and his wife, John and Mary. They raised Dar to be a happy girl, but no one could erase the damage that was done to the young girl's mind. She would wake in the middle of the night, screaming for her parents, eyes clouded. In her nightmares she would see the death of her parent's over again, reliving the horror of her father's convulsions and death throes as the drugs slowly killed him from the inside out. John and Mary could do nothing to help the child. 

But nevertheless, Dar was the top student in her class, always getting the highest grade she could. She never argued and was always compliant with the wishes of her aunt and uncle. She had always been the perfect child to them. 

Dar's cat, a black kitten with white dipped paws whom she affectionately called Elysian, jumped into her lap as she sat in one of the chairs at the table. Dar beamed at her aunt & uncle and opened her letter. As she read, the smile began to fade from her face. 

"We regret to inform you, Miss Daria Linden, that your application to Saint Joseph's Private School has been rejected because of the number of applicants that have already been accepted. We will keep your application on file and if an opening becomes available, we will contact you as soon as possible. Thank you for your interest in St. Joseph's Private School. Signed, Chairman of the School Board, Mr. James Ahern." Dar set the letter down on the table carefully, eyes emotionless and smile completely gone from her face. The room fell silent. 

"I'm sorry, honey," said Mary, pity hidden in the depths of her grey eyes. 

"It's okay. It's just a dumb school anyways." Dar's voice was devoid of emotion. She picked up Elysian and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. 

Mary sighed. "What are we going to do with her, John?" 

"I don't know. That was the school she's wanted to go to for years." He looked at Dar's shut door for a moment, then went back to reading his newspaper.

Mary sighed and went back to sifting through the mail. Bills, bills, bills…she stopped as she noticed a letter made out to "Miss Daria Linden, number 84, Romano Apartment Complex, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States," in bright emerald ink. She put a hand to her mouth, suppressing a gasp of surprise. 

"John? John! Look at this!" She showed him the letter, a huge smile on her face. John blinked for a moment, then his blue-green eyes lit up. 

"Mary! Do you know what this means? Daria is going to become a witch!" He broke into a huge smile. "She's been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Oh, this is so exciting! Go get the wands, John, and I'll go get her." She bustled off down the hall as John went to the hall closet and removed a shoebox. Mary knocked on Dar's door. "Daria, dear? Will you come out to the living room for a moment? Your uncle and I would like to talk with you." She smiled when she heard a muffled, 'Okay' come from the closed bedroom door. Mary went off to sit in one of the chairs next to her husband, who was white-faced and held the shoebox and letter tightly in his arms. 

Dar came out and sat across from them, still holding Elysian in her arms. She looked really confused. 

"Honey, we have some really good news," said John, smiling broadly. He handed her the letter and clutched the shoebox even tighter. 

Dar blinked, but then opened it. She pulled out two pieces of parchment, and two tickets fell into her lap: a plane ticket to London, and a train ticket for Platform 9 ¾. She looked up at her aunt and uncle skeptically, but opened the letter which read: 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Harry Potter_

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss Linden,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, a ticket for your train, and a ticket for your plane. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl, no later than July 31. _

_          Yours Sincerely,_

_                   Ronald Weasley_

                   Deputy Headmaster 

When she was done reading, she sighed and folded it back up, putting everything back into the envelope. 

"Look, it's nice of your guys to try and cheer me up, but this is insane. And since when can you afford a trip to London?" 

"That's a real letter, honey. We didn't write it." Mary smiled warmly at her. 

"There's something that we haven't told you," said John, opening the shoebox and handed Mary what looked like a stick with a handle. He pulled another out of the box and set the box down.

"You're a witch, Daria, darling." Mary could barely contain her excitement. 

Dar raised a delicate eyebrow. "Is this some sort of thing like that show, 'Sabrina'? Because that's all crap." 

"We're serious, sweetheart. Watch." John flicked the stick and said, "Wingardium leviosa." The chair Dar was sitting in rose slowly off the ground. The girl yelped and clutched the arms of the chair in panic. After a few moments, John put her down. 

"Okay, that's a little scary," said Dar, standing up immediately as the chair touched the floor. 

"But it's what you are, dear," said Mary, coming over to her. "You will be able to do this and more when you graduate."

Dar watched her aunt and her uncle for a moment, not believing them. After a moment she spoke. "Could my parent's do this as well?" 

Mary nodded. 

"Then why didn't it stop them from dying?" Her eyes were cold as she looked up. 

"Magic isn't something that can keep someone alive. Your parents had given up on their magical abilities when they moved here to New York. They would have rather lived a life as a muggle than live as someone with the dangerous power of magic." John's voice was soothing. 

"And what makes you think I would want this power?" 

"Because it's in your blood sweetie. Because you aren't the same as everyone else. You've always known that." Mary's eyes pleaded with her. "You have a chance to be with people like you. Are you going to throw it all away?" 

Dar hesitated, then sighed, walking off to her room. 

------------------------------

Dar looked up at the sign that read, "The Leaky Cauldron," and shrugged. "Might as well," she muttered. "I've already come this far." She pushed open the door and entered. 

The bar-room was dark, but still well lit with candles at each table and lanterns hung along the bar itself, behind which an old looking bartender cleaned glasses with a small rag. All noise ceased in the bar for a moment, then when the patrons determined that the guest was just a slip of a girl, they returned to their glasses and conversations. 

"You look a little lost, miss," said the old bartender, coming around the bar to her. "Is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Um, I was trying to get to Diagon Alley," she told him quietly. 

"Ah, going to Hogwarts, eh?" She nodded, but still didn't speak. "Well, tap the third brick above the trashcans with your wand and it'll take you right there." He turned to go back to the bar.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't have a wand," she said quickly. 

"Don' have a wand? Well, I'll go open the passage for ye. Go straight to Gringotts first and get your money before going to Ollivanders, the wand shop, to get your wand." He led her out the back and tapped the third brick above the trashcan and smiled in satisfaction as the bricks parted to reveal the alleyway. "Go on now. And if you're looking for a place to stay, before the train leaves, you can stay here." 

"Thank you sir." As he turned to go back into the bar, she stopped him briefly. "Excuse me, but what is your name?" 

"Tom." He smiled and disappeared back into the bar. 

She sighed and turned back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. 

It was a packed alleyway, filled with shops and milling people. Dar walked along the cobblestone road, peering curiously into the windows of the stores. She followed the stone road to the end, where she found Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She pulled out the small paper Aunt Mary had given her and looked at the number. '721,' she thought. 'Vault 721.' She took a deep breath and made to push the door open. Writing on the door stopped her. She glanced at it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

She shook her head, knowing that didn't apply to her. She pushed open the doors and entered. She walked between two elevated tables, at which sat small dwarf-like creatures, which Aunt Mary had said were goblins. She watched them count and weigh various jewels as she walked, and stopped when she came to the head table. 

"Can I help you?" he asked when Dar just stared at him. 

"Uh, yes, I'd like to be taken to vault 721," said Dar, clearly and calmly. 

"Do you have your key?" Dar pulled the key out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "That seems to be in order, at least." He turned towards one of the doors. "Krush, take this young lady to vault 721." Another goblin scurried over and took the key from his hand. 

"Follow me please," he said in a raspy voice. He scurried off towards one of the many doors that lined the walls of the room. Dar followed him, glancing around her as she walked. Krush took her down a twisting hallway to a waiting cart, and sat down. She glanced at him for a moment. "Well, get in!" he said, motioning to the seat in the back. She stepped over the edge of the cart and sat down. As soon as she touched the seat, she felt the cart give a jolt and start moving down a track. After a few minutes of moving down a twisting cave, the cart burst into a large cavern filled with tracks that lead in every which direction. The cart was moving quickly down the tracks, like a roller coaster. It was all Daria could do to keep from screaming with the adrenaline rush. 

The cart finally came to a stop and Dar hopped out as Krush went over to the vault that had brass numbers above it that read, 'Vault 721.' The goblin unlocked the vault and stepped aside as the door swung open on well-oiled hinges. Dar glanced inside. 

Inside were piles upon piles of the coins that Aunt Mary had shown her. Mountains of silver sickles, piles upon piles of bronze knuts, and mountains of gold galleons. Dar blinked after a moment of staring before she heard Krush clear his throat. She shuffled into the vault and shoved handfuls of the coins into a small purse. When she left the vault, Krush shut the door with a slam. He gestured back to the cart, and Dar jumped back in. 

After the ride back, Dar thanked Krush as she left, still shaking from the ride back. She looked around, standing dazed in the light as she wondered where to go next. 

'Ollivanders, the wand shop. Tom said something about Ollivanders. He said I should go there next after the bank.' She started working her way down the alley, looking at all the stores on the way to try and find Ollivanders. 'This is harder than trying to find a Hot Topic in the mall,' she though as she was nearing the end. 

Finally, she found the wand shop, and stopped to look in the window a moment. Inside she saw a girl with fiery red hair that was pulled into a ponytail holding a wand that sparkled on one end. An old man was clapping happily and accepted the money from the girl's hand. The girl smiled and left, waving goodbye to the man, almost running into Daria as she was leaving and knocking everything out of her hands. 

"I'm sorry," said Dar quickly, bending down to pick up the fallen things from the girls arms. "How clumsy of me." 

The girl smiled and bent down to help. "It's quite all right. I'm a klutz anyway—" She stopped. "Wait a second—you're American!" Dar looked up into the warmest green eyes she had ever seen. 

"Yes, of course." 

"I've never met an American. I've heard they are really rude!" 

"You don't see many Americans then?" 

"Oh no! You never see them in Diagon Alley! What are you doing here?"

"Getting my school things for Hogwarts." 

"Wow… American wizards usually go to an American Wizarding school. That's amazing."

Daria smiled and handed the girl her things. 

"Thanks. My name is Morgaine Weasley," said the girl, offering Daria a free hand. 

"Daria Linden," answered Dar, smiling. "Most people call me Dar though." 

"Wonderful to meet you, Dar. Have you gotten all your things for school yet?" Morgaine asked. 

"No, I was just getting ready to go inside to get my wand now." 

"Oh, okay. Well, when your done, would you like to shop with me? I still have loads of stuff to get before I go home." 

"Sure, if it wouldn't be a problem." 

"Of course it wouldn't be a problem! I love to have company around nowadays. Plus it'd be good to have a friend before school starts." Morgaine smiled. 

"Okay. See you in a few." Dar opened the door to the shop and stepped in, glancing around with wide dark-blue eyes. The walls were lines with thousands upon thousands of long, thin boxes, which she assumed held wands of varying sizes. 

The old man she had seen earlier came out form behind a stack of boxes and smiled brightly at her. 

"Hello, and welcome to Ollivanders. Please, hold out your wand arm."

Dar blinked in confusion, but stuck out her right arm. A magical measuring tape took different measurements as the man bustled about the store, looking at different boxes and muttering to himself. Finally, he pulled out a box and thrust a wand into her hand. 

"Elm, unicorn hair, 11 inches," said the man. "Go on, wave it about." Dar obliged and several boxes flew off their shelves. She set the wand down gingerly on the desk in front of her as another was thrust into her hand.

"Maple, phoenix feather, 13 inches." Something shattered in the back room as she waved the wand, which she also set down on the desk. Another was put in her hand. 

"Oak, dragon's heartstring, 10 inches." Papers flew off the bulletin board and the tacks buried themselves in the wall after she waved this one. She set it down, taking a step away from it. 

After about 10 different wands, Dar was handed a black-as-night wand with a golden handle. 

"Ebony, dragon's heartstring, 11 inches." Dar flicked it, wincing slightly, waiting for something to break or fly. But nothing happened except for the sparks that shot out of the end of it. "Ah yes, just as I thought." The old man smiled happily. "That'll be 10 gold galleons, miss."

Dar paid him and stepped outside, wand box held firmly in hand. 

"Ready?" chimed Morgaine. Dar had almost forgotten she was there.

"Sure." She followed Morgaine through the twisting alleyway. 

They got their robes, books, and other various supplies, and then Morgaine took Dar to the ice cream parlor. Morgaine ordered a sundae, and Dar got a chocolate cone. 

Halfway through their ice cream and deep in conversation about Dar's life in the U.S., the girls were startled by a voice calling Morgaine's name. The girl looked up and smiled brightly. 

"That would be William Malfoy, or Will," she explained, pointing to a boy who was pushing his way through the crowd. "He's been my best friend since birth." 

When Will finally got through the throng of people and to the girl's table, Morgaine was almost done with her sundae, and Dar had just finished her cone. He stood panting beside the table, and smiled at Morgaine. 

"Good thing I found you, I—" He stopped short, noticing Dar for the first time. He blushed lightly. "How rude of me. I'm sorry. My name is William Malfoy." He offered his hand to her, which Dar took. "Though most people call me Will." He kissed her hand lightly.

"Daria Linden, although most people call me Dar." She smiled. Will had light brown hair with platinum blonde highlights that fell around blue-green eyes that reminded her of Uncle John. The young man was constantly shaking his hair out of his eyes. 

"Nice to meet you, Dar." He returned her smile. She was a little surprised to see that he didn't have as dramatic of a reaction to her being American as Morgaine had. He looked at her curiously, then shrugged it off. 

"Now that you've been formally introduced, what were you saying before?" asked Morgaine. 

"I'd had been looking for you to see if you could help me get my things. I'm terrible at this shopping thing, and you always find the cheapest prices." His eyes pleaded with her. Morgaine sighed and turned to Dar. 

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked her. "If you don't want to go, we can always meet up later." 

"I'll go. It'll be fun." She smiled. She never expected to make friends so fast. 

When Morgaine finished her sundae, the trio set off to buy Will's school things. After everything was bought, Morgaine led Will and Dar to her father's shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. 

When they walked in the door, the red-haired man behind the counter smiled. 

"Morgaine, I didn't expect you to be in today." 

"Sorry, Uncle Fred. I brought Will with me, and my newest friend, Dar. She's American." 

"Nice to see you again, Will, and it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, young Dar." He smiled warmly at her. "Your father's in the back, Mor, fiddling with things as usual."

"Thanks." She turned to Dar and Will. "I'll go get him. Have a look around, it'll only be a minute." She disappeared into a room in the back. 

Dar stared at the closest wall, eyes falling on a box of exploding fireworks and various other firecrackers. She selected a small box that contained tiny firecrackers that when they exploded spelled out anything you wanted them to, but then set them back on the shelf. She didn't think that the people at this school would like her pyrotechnics too much, never mind the magical pyrotechnics. 

After a few minutes, Morgaine returned with her father, a man who looked exactly like Fred. 

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Dar. Dar this is my father, George Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Dar, holding out her hand to shake. George took it, and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly. 

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled charmingly at her. 

"Now, now, George, remember that you're a married man. I don't think Rosie would be too happy with you if I told her that you were going after younger women." Fred dodged a flying spark from George's wand. 

"Shut it, Fred." He turned back to Dar. "So, how do you like it in England? Morgaine tells me you're from New York." 

"I think it's wonderful. I've always wanted to come here, and now I get my chance. And yes, I am from New York." 

"Well, welcome to England, lassie," said Fred, coming over to join the group. 

"Dar, do you have a place to stay until it's time for the train?" asked Morgaine, smiling. "Will is staying the night with us, so you are certainly welcome to stay as well. This way you don't have to spend money on staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

Dar smiled. "I'd love to. But can we stop at the airport first? My cat, Elysian, is coming over with my aunt today, at about 6:00."

"We sure can. But we'd better get going now. It's already 5 o'clock." George disappeared into the back room only to reappear moments later with a black coat. "Alright, let's go then." 

George, Morgaine, Will, and Dar waved goodbye to Fred as they left, and made their way down the twisting alleyway towards the Leaky Cauldron. After Dar thanked Tom for his help, the group left and called a taxi over. The three students climbed into the back, and George hopped in the front. 

"London National Airport please," said Dar. The cab driver nodded and off they went. 

When they arrived at the airport, Dar paid the man and led the others to the gate where Aunt Mary was waiting with Elysian. 

"Aunt Mary! Aunt Mary! Over here!" shouted Dar, running over to her aunt and enveloping her in a hug. 

"Daria, darling. It's so good to see you again." Mary looked up at George and the others. "Who are these people?" 

"Aunt Mary, I'd like you to meet George, Morgaine, and Will." 

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Caret," said George, bowing to her. 

"Hello, Mrs. Caret," said Morgaine, smiling brightly. "It's wonderful to meet you." 

"Mrs. Caret, the pleasure is all mine," said Will, kissing her hand lightly. 

"And it's lovely to meet you all. I'm glad my niece has already made fast friends." Dar gave her aunt a playful shove, and picked up the carrier that held Elysian. 

"Thanks Aunt Mary, I appreciate you brining her over." 

"No problem, love. I was happy to do it." The older woman smiled. "Well, my plane leaves in about 20 minutes, so I better get going. I'll see you in the summer, love." She hugged Dar and picked up the small bag she brought with her and waved goodbye as she boarded her plane.

Dar watched her go, small tears forming in her eyes. A strong hand was laid on her shoulder. She looked up into George's smiling face. 

"It's okay, you'll see her again. Let's get going." Dar nodded and followed the group out of the airport, with one last look at the door where Aunt Mary disappeared. 

------------------------------

As George paid the cabdriver, the others piled out of the car, Will grabbing Dar's bag and the carrying case that held Elysian. Dar smiled and took the cat out of the case, allowing her to jump up around her neck. She carried the case up to the house. 

The door to the house opened, revealing an older woman with white-grey hair. 

"Where have you been, George?" she shrieked, scurrying out to meet them. "It's already past 7 o'clock and I've been worried sick!" 

"That's my grandmother," explained Morgaine to Daria. "She's a little on the protective side." Dar smiled, and Will laughed quietly behind them. Morgaine glared at him. 

"And you brought guests?!" The older woman stalked back into the house, bustling past a younger woman who stood in the doorway. The woman had raven black hair and sapphire eyes. 

"George, you know better than to upset your mother," said the woman sweetly, pulling George in for a kiss. "Welcome home, dear." 

"That's my mother, Roselyn," explained Morgaine. Dar's smile faded slightly. 

"Morgaine, you've brought guests, I see." Rose smiled, and extended a hand to Dar. "My name is Roselyn, but you can call me Rose. Most people do anyways." 

"Daria, though most people call me Dar." She smiled warmly and shook the woman's hand. 

"You're American?" Dar nodded. 

"I am." 

"And you've come to study at Hogwarts?" 

"Yeah." Dar smiled. 

"Well come on in, it's starting to get dark." She led the group inside and shut the door behind them quietly. 

The house was an organized mess. Piles of random items were strewn neatly across the floor, but you could easily maneuver your way through the rooms. 

Dar followed Morgaine and Will up a long winding staircase, and stopped short before running into Will. They had stopped in front of a door, which seemed to be refusing to let Morgaine in. The girl pulled out her wand threateningly, and the door gave an angry creak before opening. 

The room the door revealed was probably the cleanest room in the house. The carpeted floor was spotless, and simple furnishings dotted the room, like a twin bed and a bureau.

"This is where you guys will be staying," said Morgaine with a grim smile. "We don't have an extra room so you guys can have your own rooms. You don't mind do you?"

Dar glanced at Will, who glanced at her, and the two blushed faintly. "I don't mind," they said in unison. 

"Good. Go ahead and get settled. Dinner won't start for about another ½ an hour. I still have a few things I need to take care of before dinner starts." She disappeared down the stairs. 

Will held the door open as Dar entered, glancing around the room with increasing interest. There was a large floor length window that revealed the backyard of the house. Behind the grassy knoll behind the house was a large stretch of woodland, which seemed to stretch on forever. In the distance, you could see the smoke that rose from London's industrial area against the pale blue sky. 

"So how do you like England so far?" Will's question startled Dar and she turned to face him. 

"I think it's beautiful," she said quickly, glancing down at the floor. 

Will gave a short laugh. "Nothing like you expected, right?" 

"Not really." She blushed. "England is always portrayed as a dreary, rainy place. But it's quite the opposite." 

Will smiled at her, petting Elysian as the cat jumped into his lap. "Well, it does rain, but just about as often as it does in the United States." 

The two fell into deep conversation about Dar's life in the U.S. and about the Wizarding world that she was about to be immersed into. 

A loud bell startled them out of their conversation. Will grinned. 

"That would be the dinner bell. Let's go." 

He held the door open for her and followed her down the stairs, then led her to the dining room. Morgaine was already waiting for them with the rest of her family in the dining room as they entered. 

Dinner was a roast with onions, carrots, and peppers, as well as a seasoning that Mrs. Weasley claimed was a secret, which turned out to be garlic salt (Morgaine disclosed the tender details to Dar later on). There were potatoes on the side, and green beans as well. Dar's plate was full, the food balanced precariously onto the simple plaster plate by Mrs. Weasley who claimed that Dar was too thin. 

After filling herself, which was only about half of what Mrs. Weasley had wanted her to eat, Dar engaged herself in conversation with the family, filling them in on small details from her life in the United States. 

When she yawned for about the thousandth time that night, Roselyn, Morgaine's mother, suggested that she head for bed. 

"She looks like she hasn't slept in days. Go on up to bed, dear. The door will let you in." She smiled warmly at Daria, who nodded in thanks. After saying goodnight, she headed up the stairs to the room, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep instantly. 

------------------------------

A child cowered under her bed, wide purple eyes tear-filled and scared. She watched the man's writhing form on the floor of the two-bedroom apartment with fear written all over her features. She trembled quietly, tears running down her face. 

"Daddy," she whispered, "Daddy, what's wrong?" Her small hand reached out to him, but in his death-throes he smacked her hand away. His head turned to her, his eyes dilated and wide, and he reached for her. She screamed in pure terror, and slunk farther back under the bed. All of a sudden, he fell still, body motionless, lifeless eyes focused on her. She lay under the bed, sobbing, then crawled to him, taking his hand and holding it sadly, letting her tears fall into his hands and onto his cold skin. The child cried herself to sleep, her small head still resting on his limp hand. 

_*Flash*_

The same little girl, only a year older, huddled behind a rocking couch, hands clasped over her ears. A woman's screams and moans of pain echoed inside her mind. The man's triumphant laugh and murderous eyes were burned onto the back of her eyelids. She saw him reaching for her mother, and her mother's cries of protest as she was brutally raped. 

The child looked up as the man stood before her, eyes darkened and naked body stained with the blood of her mother. She screamed and blacked out, collapsing to the ground.

------------------------------

Daria tossed and turned in her bed, muttering to herself, then screamed. She curled her body up, shaking violently. She squeezed her eyes shut, rocking back and forth. She jumped when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at Will, his eyes filled with worry. 

"Daria? Is everything alright?" His voice was calm and soothing. 

Dar started to cry, throwing her arms around his bare shoulders, still shaking. Will hesitated for a moment, then slowly put his arms around her, pulling her to her feet. They stood there for a moment, Dar crying and Will doing his best to comfort her. 

"What's wrong? Dar, what happened?" he said softly, rubbing her back gently. 

"I saw it…I saw it again…I saw them die again…" An occasional hiccup interrupted her words as she cried. 

"Who? Who died?" 

"My…parents…I saw the man…who…" She burst into tears again, burying her face in his shoulder. He held her tightly, allowing her to cry. When she finally calmed down, he helped her get back into bed. "Don't leave me," she whispered to him, taking his hand as he started to walk away. "I don't want to be alone." 

"I'll be here…let me get a chair, and I won't leave your side." He went over and removed a chair that was sitting in a corner and brought it beside the bed. He took her hand again. "Now, go to sleep." She rested her tear-stained face on her hand, which was intertwined with his, closing her eyes. She fell asleep quickly. Will watched her for a moment, then reached over to push a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll never leave you," he whispered softly to the darkness. 

------------------------------

The next morning, Dar awoke to the gentle massage of Elysian's tongue on her face. The girl's eyes fluttered open, and she suppressed a yelp as her eyes met lips directly in front of her face. She sat up, clasping a hand over her mouth. When she realized it was Will, she calmed down, smiling gently at him. The sleeping boy's head rested on the edge of the bed, still sitting in the chair he has been in last night. His hand still held Dar's, which, she noticed, was asleep. The night's events came flooding back to her. {Poor thing…I hope he wasn't up late…} She watched him for a moment, and then slid her hand out of his when he started to wake up.

"Morning," she said quietly, smiling softly. He looked up at her, his messy hair falling around his eyes.

"Dar? Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up and concern flickering back into his eyes. She nodded. 

"I'm fine. Thanks Will…" She blushed lightly. "I—I'm sorry…about last night." 

"It's okay," he said, smiling warmly. "You couldn't control it. Everyone has nightmares." He grinned, standing and taking her hand. "C'mon. I smell breakfast." He led her downstairs again, not letting go of her hand until they reached the door of the breakfast room. The pair entered, and Will took his seat across from Dar, and she sat next to Morgaine. 

Morgaine took one look at Dar's flushed face and Will's unwillingness to look her in the eyes and folded her arms across her chest. None of the adults were in the room. 

"Alright, you two, what happened?" Will glanced up at her innocently. 

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." 

"You're lying to me, Will Malfoy," said Morgaine stubbornly.

"No he's not," said Dar quietly. "Nothing happened. I just had a nightmare that's all." She started to eat the eggs and bacon on her plate quietly. Will glared triumphantly at Morgaine, who sneered at him and started eating. 

George came in, a huge smile on his face. "Well, kiddos, are you all packed and ready to leave?" 

"We're leaving today?" asked Dar, eyes wide. George nodded. "Ayá! I have to pack. Excuse me." She bowed feverishly to the assembly and rushed up to her room, throwing open her trunk and shoving everything inside that she owned. 

George laughed, and turned to Morgaine and Will. "Excitable, no?" Morgaine and Will laughed quietly, smiling. 

------------------------------

Later that day, George drove the rental van up to the front of the train station and put it in park. He, Morgaine, and Will grabbed three trolleys and brought them over. They unloaded the trunks from the back of the van and rushed inside. It was already 10 minutes before the train left.

They stopped at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Daria glanced around. She didn't see a sign for Platform 9 ¾, like the ticket read. She glanced up at George and Morgaine curiously. Will had disappeared. She glanced around, looking for him. 

"Go on, Daria, you're turn." George smiled at her. "Hurry or you'll miss the train!" Dar glanced at him. 

"Uh, where's the platform?" George pointed to the wall.

"Go on, it's better if you take it at a run." He grinned. Dar stared at him blankly. He sighed. "Alright, Morgaine, you go first, show her how it's done." The girl nodded and took off at a run, heading straight for the wall. Dar winced, waiting for the impact. But it didn't come. Morgaine disappeared through the wall, but didn't come out the other side. 

"See? Now it's your turn. C'mon, I'll do it with you." He put a hand on her cart, and started to run. Dar followed, closing her eyes as they ran through the wall. She came to a halt, throwing open her eyes and looking around. The sign above her read, "Platform 9 and ¾." She glanced up at the beautiful black and red steam engine that was in front of her. "Hogwarts Express," read the display panel on the side. 

"C'mon Dar! It's going to leave soon!" shouted Morgaine, motioning to her. "Let's go!" 

Dar took off after her. After their things were loaded onto the train, they said their goodbyes to George. 

"Bye Dad," said Morgaine, hugging her father.

"Have a great time at school, and write to your mother and me." He smiled. Will, who had joined up with them, smiled and shook hands with George. 

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." 

"You're quite welcome, young William. Off with you now." Dar bowed to him. 

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, Mr. Weasley. I appreciate your hospitality." She blushed faintly as he smiled at her. 

"You are most welcome." He pulled her into a hug. He released her after a moment. "Feel free to come back anytime now." She nodded and boarded the train after Morgaine, who blew one last kiss to her father before disappearing inside. 

------------------------------

Once onboard the train, the three found a compartment where they all fit. Elysian was still curled around Daria's shoulders, and now she jumped into her lap as she sat down. Dar stared out the window as the train slowly pulled away from the station. Morgaine stretched out on the seat across from her and quickly fell asleep. Will took a seat on the same side as Dar, just as close to the door as he could get, feet stretching across the small isle between the seats to rest on the opposite seat. The compartment was quiet for the first few moment, then the sound of soft snores coming from Morgaine startled both Dar and Will into laughter.

"She always snores. But if you hit her like this…" Will flicked Morgaine's nose lightly, and the girl stopped snoring and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, rolling over so that her face was facing the back of the seat. Dar giggled lightly. Will smiled. Elysian hopped out of Dar's arms and purred, walking over to Will and rubbing against his arm. The boy smiled, and stroked the cat absentmindedly. "When did you get such a beautiful cat?" he asked Dar. 

"I got her for my birthday this year. My aunt and uncle decided that it was time I needed a pet and got me one. And the morning of my birthday, they brought her into my room, setting her on my bed as I slept." Dar smiled. 

"Elysian…like the word, 'Elysium,' which is the Roman afterlife."

Dar nodded. "That's where I got the name. 'Elysian,' also means happy and blissful. She was the happiest kitten I'd ever seen. I thought the name was fitting." 

They spent most of the ride talking, only stopping when the snack lady arrived with her cart, and they purchased a few items. They snacked while they waited to arrive at the school. 

Morgaine awoke about twenty minutes before the train arrived at the school. She looked up at them and smiled. 

"Alright, we best be getting into our robes now," she said, stretching in her seat. "Will, you'll have to leave." 

He sighed. "But all you do is put them over your normal clothes." 

"Will." Morgaine shot him a look. "Leave." The boy sighed and stood, wandering through the train and finally choosing a bathroom to change into. Morgaine shook her head and sighed.

"That boy is troublesome." She sighed and began pulling her robe over her head. Daria had already put hers on. 

"I don't think so. I think he's quite nice." 

Morgaine laughed. "Don't let him get you with his charm. Will takes pride in his way to charm things out of people." She grinned.  "But don't worry. He likes you. He won't take advantage of you." Daria smiled. 

A few minutes after they had changed, Will came back in. 

"Are you two done yet?" he inquired before stepping in. 

"Yeah. C'mon in." Morgaine grinned. "Thanks for leaving Will." 

He shrugged. "No problem." 

An announcement echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the rain, it will be taken to the school separately."

A few minutes later, the train slowed to a halt, and the students piled out of the train, and stood on the platform, the first years crowded together, eyes wide, wondering what they were supposed to do.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" called a burly voice. Daria looked up to see a giant of a man towering over the group of first years with a lantern. "'Ello. My name's Hagrid, and I'll be taking ye up to the castle." He smiled broadly. "Follow me. Hop to. Let's go." He led the students down a dark path that was steep and narrow, leading them downwards. Dar felt a hand entwine with hers. She looked up to see Will, but she barely saw him, it was so dark. She squeezed his hand slightly, and kept walking. 

"Yeh'll see tha castle here in a minute," said Hagrid, throwing a smile back to the group. 

A gasp of appreciation escaped the lips of those assembled. 

The path opened up onto the edge of a gigantic black lake, and across the lake was the castle. Dar looked up at it, watching quietly. She felt Will's hand slip out of hers, and her hand fell to her side as she stared up at the castle. It was covered in torches, giving it an eerie glow. She shook her head and kept walking. The group was led towards an army of boats that were waiting on the shore of the lake. 

"Hop in," said Hagrid, motioning to the boats. "But no more 'en four to a boat!" Will, Dar, and Morgaine climbed into a boat, followed by a young man named Martin Craft. The boats started off, without oars or any other form of propulsion. They were carried across the lake and into a long dark tunnel. They were carried to a small underground dock, where the students clamored onto the rocky surface. Daria looked up at the stairs and took a deep breath before following Hagrid up a long staircase, followed by Will and Morgaine. This would certainly be an adventure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done! That's the first chapter! What d'ya think? Good enough to continue? Tell me what you think, but please be gentle. This is my first HP fic…^_^

-Apoc.Pyro


End file.
